


Magnet eyes for purple

by mistyegg



Series: Are you shining just for me? [1]
Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, But also, Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:04:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyegg/pseuds/mistyegg
Summary: Ten belldom drabbles based off of ten songs.





	Magnet eyes for purple

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [10 Music Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113040) by [recordmachined](https://archiveofourown.org/users/recordmachined/pseuds/recordmachined). 

> really liked this idea - i wanna make more for other ships already
> 
> playlist used: [obsession](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6Pg6Q4ZVOgWfrfVFELr6op)
> 
> title from the unknown by imagine dragons

**1\. The Search - NF _(Resistance era)_**

It’s 3am and it’s their last week in Italy - they’re so close to finishing the album, and here Matthew is at his piano, sentimental as he plays a slower, simpler version of Exogenesis. He doesn’t flinch when someone sits with him at the bench, leaning onto his side and restricting his playing length, “You okay?”  
  
Matt sighed. “I’ll miss this.”  
  
Dom nosed at his exposed neck, “We can always come back. Maybe buy a house together here would be nice.”  
  
“You and I both know you could never settle down.” Matt sourly ended the song by smashing the keys down, not being able to storm off when Dom wrapped his arms around his waist and holding him there, kissing at his jaw - he needed to shave.  
  
“Maybe with you I could,” Dom whispered. “I’d do a lot of stupid things with you.”  
  
Matt couldn’t help but look down at his waist with a lip-splitting grin, “Let’s go to bed.”

** **2\. Apocalypse Please - Muse ** ** _(AU)_ ** **

“Who are you?”  
  
The stranger raised his dirty hands, shotgun pointing at the roof. His blonde hair looked like it hadn’t been washed in weeks, unsurprisingly, and he had dirt covering what was exposed of his face. “My name’s Dominic; I’m looking for shelter.”  
  
Matthew pushed himself further into the corner of the room, his measly pistol looking weak compared to Dominic’s weapon. He sighed and placed the large gun on the ground, kicking it away. “I just want a good night’s sleep, man, honestly.”  
  
“Okay,” Matthew breathed, lowering his gun slowly as he watched Dominic relax. “I haven’t seen anyone else in a few days.”  
  
“Me neither. The area is completely abandoned,” Dominic sighed, pulling out a few muesli bars and chucking two to Matthew, watching with silent amusement as he stumbled to catch it. They made eye contact and Matthew’s breath caught when grey eyes peeked over Dominic’s mouth scarf, the fabric sliding up with Dominic’s smile.

** **3\. Disenchanted - My Chemical Romance ** ** _(Pre-Showbiz)_ ** **

“You, me and Chris,” Matt mumbled one night. “We’re gonna be famous, and nobody is gonna laugh at us.”  
  
Dom snorted, rolling over to face him. “Yeah right. That’s only if you stop wearing those shell suits.”  
  
“Thought you said I was cute in ‘em.”  
  
Dom hummed, resting on his elbow with his eyes closed. “Did I? I don’t know…”  
  
He laughed when Matt slapped his arm, “Dick.”  
  
There was a lull in the room that was only broken by Dom sleepily mumbling, “I hope you’re right,” only to be followed soft snores from the singer. 

** **4\. Face It - NF ** ** _(Unknown)_ ** **

“Come back to bed.”  
  
Matt tensed and turned around to see Dom barely awake, looking at Matt through blurry eyes - both of them were only guided by the dim moonlight seeping through the curtains and doing lovely things to Dom’s skin. Matt sighed and pulled the thin sheets back to climb in, letting Dom pull him in to cuddle even though the summer heat was making them sweat heavily. “Too hot.”  
  
Dom hummed. “Don’t care - you had a nightmare.”  
  
Dom knew him too well, Matt decided then. “We won’t sleep like this.”  
  
“Face it, babe, it’ll make you feel better,” Dom mumbled, already falling back into dreamland. “I’m happy when you’re happy.”

** **5\. Not Today - Twenty One Pilots ** ** _(Origin of Symmetry era)_ ** **

“Rise and shine.”  
  
Matt groaned as the curtains were thrown open, the light blinding him and causing him to instantly roll over. Dom however, pulled the blankets down too and exposed Matthew’s naked and lithe body, “We have rehearsal today, wanker. Remember? Tour coming up?”  
  
“I know,” Matt whined, tipping his head back and looking at Dom through squinted eyes. “Make me breakfast?”  
  
Dom raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, “Only if you get up. I’ll even let you hug me as I cook.”  
  
“You won’t cook if I do that,” Matt grinned, accepting the pillow thrown at his face and Dom storming out of the bedroom, yelling behind him.  
  
“Up!”

** **6\. Muscle Muscle - Muse ** ** _(Non-AU)_ ** **

“What the fuck is your problem?” Dominic hissed, slamming the dressing room door and glaring at Matthew sitting on the couch. “You’ve been pissy since we started the damn tour, so tell me already.”  
  
“No,” Matt crossed his arms stubbornly and looking away, hearing Dom’s angry groan.

“You’re being a bloody wanker, you are,” Dom hissed walking over and kicking Matt’s leg. “What’s so bad that you can’t tell your best mate, huh?”

Matt suddenly lashed out in rage and kicked Dom back in the pelvis. “Shut up, okay? I just…”

“What?” Dominic was getting nervous now - if Matt was this hesitant to talk about his problems, it was something big and serious.

“...want more attention from you,” Matt’s voice was quiet, filling the room with silence. He tensed when Dom stepped between his parted legs clad in tight jeans and kneeled on the ground, taking Matt’s cheeks in this hand. “Like this?”  
  
Matthew swallowed thickly; loudly. “More.”  
  
Dom leaned up and pressed their lips together gently, only for a split second before he pulled away slightly. He grinned when Matt whined, “How about now?”  
  
“More.”  
  
Dom delivered.

** **7\. Dancing In The Dark - Imagine Dragons ** ** _(AU)_ ** **

“Most people would think you’re crazy.”  
  
“I don’t care what they think.”  
  
Cold hands followed the veins on Dom’s neck, invisible to the dark but not to _ his _sharp, blue eyes. “You’re absolutely divine.”

Dom shivered and let the cold hands slip down and pull at his shirt, licking up the side of his neck and nibbling at his jawline. “You’re blood is the sweetest scent I’ve ever smelled,” He whispered, voice croaking with desire that made Dom’s knees weak. “I can’t wait to sink my fangs in you and ride you into the mattress...”  
  
Dominic did groan this time, clutching Matt’s arm and exposing more of his neck, feeling Matt inhale. “Please.”  
  
Matt growled, sharp fangs scraping golden skin.

** **8\. Fake You Out - Twenty One Pilots ** ** _(Pre-Showbiz)_ ** **

Only the sound of crunching leaves is his only warning before… “I thought I might find you here.”  
  
The car rocked as Dominic climbed over the top, sitting next to Matt on the bonnet of the car. “This thing is seriously dying.”  
  
“Tell me something I don’t know,” Matt grumbled.  
  
“...Are your parents arguing again?”  
  
Matt groaned. “When are they not? It’s all about me and I just… needed alone time.”  
  
“Do you want me to-”  
  
“Stay,” Matt whispered, reaching out to shakily take Dom’s hand with barely a look around. “Nobody else will be out here, love.”  
  
Dom melted at the soft time combined with the pet name, curling Matt’s head to his chest and kissing his hair. “It’s gonna be okay, man. They’ll realise how big dicks they’re being and come to their senses.”  
  
Matt kissed Dom’s chin, “I hope so.”

** **9\. Tokyo - Imagine Dragons ** ** _(Showbiz era)_ ** **

The first time they went to Japan was right after the release of Showbiz - it was also the first time Dom and Matt had given into the growing sexual tension between them, ending up snogging messily on Matt’s bed drunk out of their minds after an amazing show in Tokyo. Dom was holding Matt by his gel-melted hair and using the force to thrust their hips together, ignoring the clanking teeth and horrible breath and instead focusing on the pretty moans and both of their hard ons. It wasn’t until they were shucking off their sweat covered shirts that Matt panted out, “Dom.”  
  
“Yeah?”

“Does this mean anything to you?”  
  
Dom’s first instinct was to lie - to say him and Matt were just friends, that this was convenient, that this was _ easy. _ But he dropped his shirt to the floor and breathed for maybe the first time since getting off stage, “Yes.”  
  
Matt wrapped a hand around Dom’s shoulder and slotted the blond back between his legs, grinding against him and kissing him quickly. “Thank fuck.”

** **10\. The Unknown - Imagine Dragons ** ** _(AU)_ ** **

“Matt?”  
  
Matthew was drenched, looking as mournful as he did that afternoon when he suddenly ran from Dom’s lap in a fit of self-hate and guilt. He looked at Dom with wide blue eyes and stepped forward on the front step, now sheltered away from the rain but not inside either. “I-I’m sorry-”  
  
“It’s okay,” Dom grabbed Matthew and gently led him inside, grabbing a towel from the hallway and covering the younger’s head. “I was so worried for you, Matt. I was scared that I wasn’t going to get you back.”  
  
“I know,” Matt whispered, covering his eyes with the towel. “I’m not strong enough to leave you.”  
  
He tensed when Dom hugged him. “D-Dom! I’m wet-”  
  
“I love you,” Dom sighed, breath warm against Matthew’s ear and causing him to shudder. “I love you and I was so scared that wasn’t enough. Whatever you’re fighting, I won’t let you do it alone, not anymore, love.”


End file.
